


Voluptuous and Finely Cut

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Formalwear, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Hanzo had a feeling that if Genji ever found out about this he would never, ever live it down. Considering the amount of times Hanzo had dragged the younger Shimada out of different bathrooms and clubs across Hanamura and off of and out of various and sundry genitals, he had assumed that he would have the high ground at least in terms of sexual experience for the rest of their lives.He hadn’t been counting on Jack in a suit.





	Voluptuous and Finely Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Day Nineteen of Kinktober 2018 - Formal wear + Public Sex

Hanzo had a feeling that if Genji ever found out about this he would never, ever live it down. Considering the amount of times Hanzo had dragged the younger Shimada out of different bathrooms and clubs across Hanamura and off of and out of various and sundry genitals, he had assumed that he would have the high ground at least in terms of sexual experience for the rest of their lives. 

He hadn’t been counting on Jack in a suit. 

Jack was always a handsome man, well built and tall and rugged. Hanzo knew he was painfully attracted to his lover already but something about the way the slim, Italian cut of the suit clung to Jack’s broad shoulders and tapered waist made it impossible for Hanzo to keep his eyes to himself as they stayed to the fringes of the party. It was some sort of banquet, Hanzo hadn’t paid much attention to the reason for it. Probably something for Angela if he had to guess. 

He was too busy watching the stretch of dark grey fabric over thickly muscled arms, his own hands curled around a bicep as they walked around the room, his own clothing rubbing against his skin, reminding him of the fact that he and Jack were dressed to the nines and everyone was  _ looking _ at the two of them. Hanzo had been to his fair share of things of this kind in his youth but it was different being on someone’s arm. 

It made something in him preen and press closer, a light flush on his face despite avoiding alcohol for the evening. Because there was just something...impossibly attractive about it. 

And normally he would be ashamed of himself. 

But…

He dragged Jack into the bathroom as the party wore on, locking the door behind them and kissing him deeply, groaning into his mouth. He felt Jack freeze for a moment before he relaxed, arms going around the small of Hanzo’s back to hold him close before breaking the kiss, chuckling as he looked into his eyes. 

“Damn, Hanzo,” Jack teased gently, leaning in to steal another peck, “needed to get away from the party that badly?”

Hanzo licked his lips, tugging at Jack’s tie to bring him down for another liplock, pressing his tongue passed his lover’s perfect teeth to tease his tongue out to play. He pulled Jack backwards toward the far wall, smiling up at him and chuckling breathlessly. 

“Not for the reasons you may think,” Hanzo said softly, a flash of blue in his eyes hinting to Jack that the smaller man had more than just a quick makeout session in mind. Hanzo ran his fingers up along Jack’s chest after releasing his tie, licking his lips a little bit. “I’m hoping you don’t mind that I needed to tear you away from your adoring fans.” Hanzo sank to his knees with graceful ease and Jack just smirked a little, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Can’t say I mind,” Jack murmured, running his fingers through Hanzo’s hair and pulling his hair tie free, sending Hanzo’s hair cascading down his back. “Still kind of curious what got into you tonight.” After all, Hanzo was usually content to keep their more adventurous acts to the bedroom, barely even wanted to show affection outside of private spaces. Which Jack didn’t mind. 

Hanzo hummed softly, pulling Jack’s shirt out from his pants and nipping at the lower muscles of his abdomen, fingers moving quickly to open his belt and pants. He tugged Jack’s pants down his thighs, boxers and all to be faced with his slowly hardening cock. “Perhaps you will get into me later,” Hanzo mused out, licking the tip a little and watching Jack hiss, feeling his hand go tight in his hair for a moment as Hanzo pressed forward. 

Hanzo let out a soft hum as he kissed up and down the length, shivering a bit as Jack started to grow hard under his touches before slowly sucking the tip into his mouth. He moaned around the length in his mouth as it started to fill out, Hanzo pulling back and sighing, watching Jack pull his tie open, undoing the top two buttons of his shirt and  _ god _ the sight of him made Hanzo’s whole body shiver. 

There was something just so  _ dirty _ about this and Hanzo couldn’t help but think that a man in his forties should not be indulging in such depravity but it was so hard to care. Not with Jack looking down at him like that, the firm hand in his hair guiding his motions up and down Jack’s cock. Hanzo moaned around him, slowly sinking all the way down to swallow him to the base, burying his nose against his pelvis and swallowing, watching the older man tip his head back and practically  _ growl _ at the feeling. Hanzo moaned himself, reaching down to readjust his pants and pulling back, working himself into a rhythm. 

He circled the tip with his tongue, meeting Jack’s heated gaze as he rubbed the tip over his lips, pre-cum spreading like lipgloss before he took it back down and swallowed, feeling Jack’s hand tighten in his hair even further. God, he wanted Jack to fuck his throat, but normally he had to ask for that. Had to ask for Jack to be rough with him because the older man was always so aware of Hanzo’s needs, always knew when to give it to him hard and fast and when to slow things down till Hanzo was crying for more. 

Hanzo’s hands gripped Jack’s hips, guiding them into fucking his throat, meeting Jack’s blown out eyes with his own and practically begging soundlessly. He felt Jack readjust his grip, slowly rolling his hips forward until Hanzo felt his air cut off before Jack pulled back and  _ fuck _ it was just so dirty. To be used like this in the middle of a small bathroom while a party went on outside. And not a loud party either, but a polite celebration and it made Hanzo shiver even harder, legs spreading on the floor. 

He couldn’t wait till they got back to Jack’s room that night. 

Jack moaned softly, panting a little and Hanzo could taste the spurt of pre-cum in his mouth, sliding down his throat and he sighed, eyes slipping closed to just feel the rhythm of it, the heat pooling low in his stomach. He felt it like a band, that he could cum like this. He  _ had _ cum like this in the past. On his knees with tears in his eyes while Jack used his throat like his personal property. 

Hanzo gasped for air when Jack pulled all the way out, one of Hanzo’s hands flying to the shaft to start stroking, sucking firmly at the tip and peering up at Jack from under his eyelashes, moaning and rocking his hips as his body sought out friction that wasn’t cumming. He didn’t even care to listen to Jack’s warning, pressing forward against the grip in his hair to swallow, making the older man cum down his throat as Hanzo panted, arousal and heat sending flashes of cold over his skin. They stayed like that, frozen in tableau while Hanzo drank down everything Jack gave him, the older man groaning before sliding out, a string of cum trailing over Hanzo’s lower lip. 

“Fuck,” Jack panted out as Hanzo struggled to his feet, tugging the older man into a kiss and sucking on his lips. “Mmmh,” Jack panted between kisses, “fuck do we have time to…”

“No,” Hanzo said firmly, blushing, suddenly shy in the face of his own lust. Sure, he could suck his lover off right now but cumming  _ himself _ felt like too much. He reached down to tug Jack’s pants up, licking his lips. “When we get back to your room tonight.” Hanzo smiled up at Jack as he worked him back into his clothes. 

Jack chuckled softly, letting Hanzo adjust his tie before kissing him again, holding him tight. “Promise I’ll make it up to you.” They linked fingers before heading to the door, unlocking it to walk out. 

Only to come face to face with Genji and Jesse making out like teenagers against the wall near the bathroom door, Genji pulling out of it when the door opened, a sly smirk on his face, Jesse looking dazed before that same smirk hit his face. 

“Well,” Genji murmured, voice low and lusty but filled with mischief that made Hanzo’s entire face go red, “great minds, anija.”

Hanzo just dragged a shell shocked Jack away and ignored Genji’s teasing cackle before the younger Shimada dragged his own prey off into his clutches. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at thexdragonxbecomesxme.tumblr.com for commission info!


End file.
